Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element and a phosphor, and a backlight using the light-emitting device.
Description of the Related Art
In general, light-emitting devices including light-emitting elements, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), are widely used as light sources for various luminaires, including a backlight of a liquid crystal display, a LED bulb, a LED fluorescent tube, and a ceiling light.
For example, a light-emitting device disclosed in JP 2007-158296 A and JP 2010-034183 A includes a red phosphor, a light-emitting element that emits blue light, and another light-emitting element that emits green light. Such a light-emitting device achieves high color reproducibility when used as the backlight of a liquid crystal display.
In the light-emitting device disclosed in each of JP 2007-158296 A and JP 2010-034183 A, for example, a plurality of light-emitting elements is placed on the same support body, and among those light-emitting elements, the impact of light absorption might occur, as disclosed in WO 2014/171394. Specifically, the light emitted from one light-emitting element might be absorbed by another light-emitting element. As a result, the luminous efficiency of the light-emitting device is reduced in some cases. For this reason, for the light-emitting device disclosed in WO 2014/171394, a wall is provided between the adjacent light-emitting elements, disposed at the support body, to block the invasion of light from other light-emitting elements, thereby preventing the adverse effect of the light absorption among the light-emitting elements.
However, the light-emitting device disclosed in WO 2014/171394 inevitably must form the wall between the adjacent light-emitting elements and therefore, it sometimes fails to meet the requirement for miniaturization.